helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Takase Kurumi
|caption = Takase Kurumi, May 2015 |nickname = Kurumin (くるみん) |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 150 cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress |active = 2011 - present |agency = |label = |generation = 23rd Generation |acts = Tochiotome25 }} Takase Kurumi (高瀬くるみ) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. She was introduced during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~.http://www.up-fc.jp/helloproject/member/egg/news_Info.php?id=6965 Prior to joining Hello! Project, she was a member of the local idol group Tochiotome25. Biography Early Life Takase was born on March 16, 1999 in Tochigi, Japan. 2011-2014 In 2011, Takase joined the local idol group Tochiotome25 and was a member for 3 years. She participated in her last live on June 22, 2014 and graduated from the group on June 30, 2014. 2015 In February, Takase joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was introduced as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ and participated in the performances. From June 18 to June 28, Takase participated in TRIANGLE, an Engeki Joshibu musical starring selected Morning Musume '15 members. Personal Life Education= When Takase joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a third middle school student. As of April 2015, she is currently attending her first year of high school. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Takase Kurumi: *'Kurumin' (くるみん): Official nickname, given her since Tochiotome25. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Takase Kurumi (高瀬くるみ) *'Nickname:' Kurumin (くるみん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tochigi, Japan *'Height:' 150cm *'Blood Type:' A *'Hello! Project Status:' **2015-02: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2015-Present) *'Other groups:' **Tochiotome25 (2011-2014) |-|Q&A= *'Hobby:' Cooking *'Special Skills:' Getting along with anyone, stage action, sword-fighting *'Favorite Colors:' Red, Yellow *'Favorite Sport:' Dance *'Motto:' Shoshin Wasuru Bekarazu (初心忘るべからず; Don't forget your beginner's mind) *'Looks Up To:' Tsugunaga Momoko, Morning Musume Discography Featured In Singles Tochiotome25 *Tochiotome25 no Theme *Ichigo Hakase *GYO-ZA Party Works Television *2014 Raisama Kenshi Daiji (as Tochiotome Hime) Theater *2013.12.5~8 Chance *2014.11.25~30 Alibaba to Morgiana Oujo *2015.06.18~28 TRIANGLE -Triangle- TV Dramas *2015.09.3 Otona e Novel (as Kirara) Trivia *She is the sixth Hello Pro Kenshuusei member who came from a local idol group. *If she could boast about one thing, it would be that she has sang a musical number. *If she saw an alien, she'd ask it if the earth is blue. *She considers herself to be a "DD" (Daredemo Daisuki) type fan. *Her charm point is her ears. *Her favorite food is strawberries. *Her favorite Hello! Project songs are Kacchoii Uta by Mobekimasu, Yeah! Meccha Holiday by Matsuura Aya, Rock Erotic by Berryz Koubou, and Kanashiki Heaven by ℃-ute. *She has the same first name, and nickname as former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Yoshihashi Kurumi. *Her future dream is to join a cool group similar to Morning Musume, get a lot of people to notice their singing and dancing, and then go to Kouhaku. *She wants to debut and improve all aspects of being an idol, singing, dancing, and talking. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is everyone. *She want to debut in a new unit. See Also *Gallery:Takase Kurumi *List:Takase Kurumi Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Former Blogs: Tochiotome25 (Tag: "Kurumi") *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blogs: March 2015, 2015 Test, May/June 2015 Category:2015 Additions Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:1999 Births Category:March Births Category:Pisces Category:Former idol members Category:Blood Type A Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station